


Walls

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: One Big Batty Family [10]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: When you're a Wayne, expressing what you feel can be a bit of a dilemma. If previous experience says anything at all, it's that being sick is the perfect time to talk about all of your problems.





	Walls

**Author's Note:**

> I really did mean it to be longer, but the plot (what plot?) had other ideas. :) Doesn't mean it doesn't make me smile.

Matt doesn’t understand what Terry is so enamored with in this world. At least, he didn’t until he got sick the first time three days ago, and now everyone wants to take care of him. _Everyone_. 

He woke up a whopping three hours previous with a pounding headache and now his nose is alternating between running and being as dry as the Sahara. He is tired, he is cranky, and he really wants to be left alone for like... maybe even just five minutes. 

It’s Terry’s watch now, and he may be leaving Matt alone, but the silence is _awkward_. So, so awkward. 

Matt sits up, suddenly feeling a sneeze coming. 

Terry looks up from his book from where he’s settled comfortably next to the bed. “What’s with the face?” 

Matt opens his mouth just a little, waiting in silence. He freezes there, jaws opening wide as he finally sneezes. It’s like a _scream_ and Terry nearly jumps out of his chair. With great caution, he offers Matt a tissue. 

“I forgot you did that.” 

Matt blows his nose, cursing his pluggy sinuses. “Yeah, well, maybe you’d sneeze from your mouth too if your nose was backed up with the pressure of a fire hose.” 

“Yeah. Right.” 

“Shut up and give me another tissue.” 

Terry marks his place, huffing. “Yeah, yeah. Sure, your majesty.” 

“You’re the one who chose to sit there, so the least you could do is be helpful. It’s not like you’re doing much else at the moment.” 

“You’re just lucky that it’s me and not one of the other boys. Jason would probably be stuffing tissues up your nose for you and giving you an IV line with tea in it. Dick would cuddle you to death and get himself sick too. So, for now? Consider yourself lucky, twip.” 

Matt pauses. That’s the most like himself that Terry has sounded in a while. 

“Thanks... I guess.” 

Instead of the sarcastic barb he expects, even after all this time, Terry’s voice lowers into something softer and more sincere. “You’re welcome, Matty.” 

They sit in silence for a time, unsure of how to connect after so long avoiding one another. Matt hasn’t been able to face Terry as he is because of unfamiliarity, but he thinks he understands now. Terry isn’t completely different. He did just call Matt ‘twip’ after all. 

“Look... Matt. I know that-” 

“Terry, I wanted to-” 

They pause, looking at each other with surprise. Matt motions for him to continue, knowing that it’s been weeks since they last spoke and maybe Terry has finally gotten up the nerve the say what needs to be said. For both of them. 

“I know it’s been... difficult. Adjusting to all this, I mean. You don’t really like it here, and that’s fine. It’s... fine. You don’t have to.” 

The way he hesitated says he’d rather Matt did like it here. 

“I just... don’t know what to say to you to fix all this. M-Maybe I can’t. There’s too much that I’ve said, an- and done, or maybe even what I haven’t. I don’t know.” He swipes a hand over his face, leaning forwards with his elbows on his knees. That’s a move Matt has seen Bruce make on more than one occasion recently. “I just... maybe the biggest thing in this whole mess is just that...” 

Matt watches as Terry rubs his forehead with a heavy sigh. Clearly, it’s hard for him to say, but according to Dick, emotional constipation runs in the family, blood ties or no. 

“No matter what you think.... Damn, just give me a second, um-” 

Matt has to force himself not to interrupt. Terry might never finish if he does. 

When Terry finally looks up at Matt, his eyes are watery. “I just want you to know that you can hate me if you want. It’ll hurt, but it’s well within your rights to never forgive me. No matter what, even if you don’t think that you can be my brother, I want you to know that I’m... I _am_ here for you. I can’t just sit by and watch you get hurt because....” A shuddering breath drops from his mouth. “Because I love you, Matty. Things have... things have changed, and I know that. I... I _understand_ , Matty.” 

A swell of emotions rises in Matt’s chest. He finally sees it. Terry knows exactly what he’s done, and that Matt might not accept him now. For this first time in Matt’s considerably short life, Terry is _sorry_. Even if he won’t say it, he is _begging_ for forgiveness that he knows might be impossible. 

Matt leaps from the bed, Terry barely looking up in time to catch him. 

“ _I_ _love you, too, Terry."_

The relief that radiates off of his big brother is almost palpable. Terry clutches to his back, comforting Matt as he starts to cry. Emotional constipation aside, Terry said exactly what Matt needed to hear. 

Matt coughs, adjusting his position. “Now, who’s getting themselves sick?” 

Terry laughs softly. “Shut up, Matty.” 

It takes a while for them to shift around, but eventually they settle into sleep. 

They manage a few hours unobserved before Bruce finds himself leaning on the doorframe with a smile. Bruce knows Matt may never be comfortable with him, but at least he and Terry have reconciled. 

He’s distracted from his musings by a tug on his sleeve. “B?” 

Bruce turns. “Hey, kiddo.” 

Jason smirks at the term of endearment. 

“What’s up?” 

“It’s, uh... kinda my shift and you’re in the way.” 

Bruce places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “I don’t think we need to worry about it right now, Jay.” 

Jason peers around Bruce’s broad frame, his expression softening as he sees the two brothers sitting together. This may not fix everything between them, but it’s a step in the right direction. What a familiar thing to think....

“You think it’ll last?” 

Bruce huffs, pulling Jason under his arm. “The peace?” 

“Hmm.”

Bruce squints at the pair, knowing just how much arguing his first four sons still do. “I sincerely doubt it.” 


End file.
